Married Bliss Turnabout
by Icypixie
Summary: Kay and Edgeworth have planned their wedding to be perfect. But when does anything in Ace attorney go as planned?
1. You're invited

Married bliss Turnabout.

**A/N:** I'm making an attempt at a chapter story. my last one fell flat, so please don't kill me if it's not perfect. The main plot will come in around the second or third chapter, this is exposition.

Edgeworth awoke that morning, alone in his bed. I was tradition that they be apart, but he missed having her next to him. He rolled over and could still smell her on his pillows. It wouldn't be much longer till his saw her again. He got out from under the covers and walked to his closet. He changed into his usual burgandy suit, and pulled out the tuxedo that he would change into at the hotel. After making himself breakfast and finishing a cup of tea, he grabbed his things and headed down the stairs of his apartment.

Kay awoke that morning, staring at the ceiling with a bright smile on her face. She slid out from under her covers and stared at the beautiful white dress hanging on her closet door. She ran her hand over the smooth fabric. It was a sleeveless, bodice style gown with a dropped waist skirt. A crystal design weaved around the bodice and down to the waistline. She gathered up her things and grabbed a cereal bar from her kitchen before heading down the elevator to her car.

The ceremony was going to be held at 3:00 in the grand rose garden of the Gatewater hotel, then the guests would be ushured into the ballroom for the reception. The bridal party arrived at the hotel early to prepare. Edgeworth and Kay made sure to arrive at different times so that they wouldn't see each other until the ceremony. Edgeworth pulled into the parking lot first, parking his bright red sports car and shutting off the engine. He picked up his tux from the back seat, and walked up the steps to the front door of the hotel. In the lobby, he was met by Pheonix Wright and Dick Gumeshoe.

"Here he is, the man of the hour!" The detective said, clapping Edgeworth on the back with a big hand. Edgeworth smirked and turned to Gumeshoe.

"Nice to see you too, Detective." He turned and extended his hand to the reinstated defence attorney. "Pleasure to see you again, Wright."

Pheonix accepted the hand shake and placed his other hand on Edgeworth's shoulder. "Wouldn't miss this for the world, I am the Best Man after all."

"We better go before Kay gets here." Edgeworth stated, smiling at his old friend. Wright nodded and headed towards the east wing of the building.

"How's Maggey?" Pheonix asked Gumshoe as they walked into the changing room.

"She's great, pal. She was really happy to be in the wedding." The detective turned to Edgeworth. "Take it from me, being a married man is great."

Maggey and Gumshoe had gotten married 2 years before, and the Detective beamed everytime he talked about it.

"You know," Pheonix called from the bathroom, where he had decided to change. "Kay's been really good for you Miles, you smile more."

Edgeworth chuckled under his breath. Everyone always said that he was happiest when Kay was by his side, and he had noticed that as well. He finshed changing and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt kind of strange without his burgandy suit, but as he straightend his bowtie and smiled at his relfection, He realized he liked the change.

Kay stared at herself in the mirror as Maya laced the white ribbon on the back of the bodice. Trucy placed a diamond necklace on Kay's slender neck then went back to the vanity to gather the other accesories.

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry." Kay kept telling herself, taking deep breaths and fanning herself with her hand.

Maya chuckled and tied the ribbon in a bow. "You look beautiful, Kay. Edgeworth isn't gonna be able to take his eyes off you."

Maggey entered the room, carring a box. "I've got it!" She yelled, placing the box on the table and opening it. She pulled out a vail and tiara and quickly combed them into Kay's dark hair.

"Now the outfit's complete." Trucy said, standing next to Kay. All of the bridesmaid's dresses were simple, dark blue gowns, ending at the knee in an A-line skirt. The last thing Kay wanted to do was make her friends wear horrible dresses. Maya picked up the small box that was holding the wedding bands, since they didn't have a ring bearer, and Trucy handed each woman their bouquets. They all exited the room and walked to the front entrance of the Garden.

Pheonix, Gumshoe, and Tyrell Badd were all standing at the door waiting for the bridal party. Kay gave Gumshoe and Pheonix a hug, and then she gave her Uncle Badd a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a small smile, and presented her with his arm.

"Your father would have loved to see you here."

She smiled took his arm, walking to the back of the group to wait until the ceremony started.


	2. Something old, Something new

The doors to the garden opened, and a light music began to play. Trucy was the first to walk down the isle, scattering white rose pettles as she walked. She was 17 now, but she insisted on being the flower girl. Soon after, Pheonix and Maya walked together as Best man and Maid of Honor. Maggey and Gumshoe followed behind, and soon everyone was at the alter.

The Bridal march began to play and everyone stood, turning to the door way. Kay walked through the doors, escorted by her Uncle. She looked at the other end, seeing Edgeworth waiting for her.

Edgeworth's jaw dropped, just slightly, when he saw her walk towards him. His mind floated back to their reunion at Gatewater land, seeming like a lifetime ago. The theif uniform she had once worn had never done her justice, but she was stunning as she glided down the isle towards him.

Once at the alter, Tyrell Badd leaned down and gave Kay a small kiss on the cheek, before handing her off to Edgeworth. He took her hand in his, and turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matramony."

The service continued without a hitch. Edgeworth and Kay gave their vows and exchanged rings.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of california, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kay practically fell into Edgeworth's arms. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other cradled her head as he captured her lips in a kiss. The guests all clapped and cheered for the newly weds. When they finally broke their kiss, He took Kay by the arm and lead her to the room where they would wait until the reception.

Once they were alone, Kay threw her arms around Edgeworth's neck and held him in a tight embrace. His arms went around her waist, and he breathed in her sweet smell. Soon, they both sat on a couch in the waiting room, just holding hands now.

"I can't believe it, we're actually married." Kay said whistfully, entwining her fingers with his as she stared into his eyes.

Edgeworth smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's been a long time coming, that's for sure."

She laughed and leaned forward, placing a light kiss on his lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. A knock at the door made them jump apart, like guilty children hiding their first kiss.

Maya's voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "Everyone's in the reception hall."

Kay stood, took Edgeworth's hand, and lead him to the door. "It's time."

Edgeworth smiled and kissed her forehead. "The begining of the rest of our lives."

Together they walked through the door and headed to the Reception.

A/N: I know it's been a while and I haven't given you much, but I'm going to try and get the next chapter up in the next week. If I don' t it means that Something very serious has happened.

As always, R&R!


	3. I now present

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to present Mr and Mrs. Miles Edgeworth!" The doors to the ballroom opened and people cheered as the newly weds entered. Edgeworth lead Kay to the dance floor and paused at the center of the floor. He placed his hand on her waist and took her hand. A waltz began to play, and they danced. He swept her across the floor in tune with the elegant melody.

Once the music was done, they walked to their table and were seated. Pheonix and Gumshoe looked at each other and began clinking their glasses. Others around him began clinking their glasses and soon everyone in the ballroom was clinking. Edgeworth sent Pheonix a mock scowl and Kay giggled. She put an hand on his shoulder and he sighed and smiled. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss. Everyone clapped and settled down. Once they were finished with their meals, Pheonix stood from his table and walked to the stage, grabbing a mic from the band.

"Hello people, I'm Pheonix Wright and I'm the Best man." People clapped and cheered. "Now, I met Kay about 6 years ago and let me tell you, You could not find another person so different from Edgeworth." The guests laughed and Kay covered her mouth with her hand. "Edgeworth is cold and calculating, Kay is energetic and spunky. When they started dating, I thought that someone so different would be good for him. But when he came to me and said he wanted to marry her, I thought he was moving kinda fast. I mean, they'd only been dating 3 years." The crowd laughed. "But seriously," He looked at Edgeworth and Kay and raised his glass of grape juice. "A many happy years to you. Now lets all get drunk."

The guests laughed and clapped. As Pheonix went to sit down, Maya stood and grabbed her glass. Pheonix handed the mic off to her and gave her a small smile. Edgeworth smirked at Pheonix's apparent feelings for Maya. Maybe there was another wedding in the future. (But that's a story for another time.)

Maya stood in front of the crowd, raising her glass. "Kay has been my best friend ever since we met."

"I love you Maya!" Kay yelled from her seat, laughing and waving.

Maya smiled back and continued. "She has been there for me and I could not be happier that I am here for her on this big day." Maya took a deep breath and tried to keep from crying. "Edgeworth and Kay have both been.."

But suddenly a scream echoed through the hall. A girl ran into the ballroom, panting.

"Bathroom...Man...Dead." was all she managed to say before she passed out.

A/N: okay, so this is a bit late, (Cowers in a corner) Don't kill me. In return, I give you plot.

I want to say thanks to Feyfangirl for being a constant reviewer. To all who read this: Reviews inspire me, please Review.


	4. Till death do us part

While Gumshoe tended to the girl, Edgeworth and Pheonix took off towards the bathroom. Edgeworth pushed open the door and was met with a gruesome scene. A man was slumped over by the sink. His clothes were stained a deep crimson from a knife wound in his stomach. His eyes looked straight out, a stark expression of fear in them.

"Oh my god." Edgeworth said, covering his mouth and looking away.

Phoenix grabbed a handkerchief from his breast pocket and used it to pick up the man's wallet.

"His name is Truther Dare. You know him?"

"No, the only event going on here today is my wedding, and he wasn't invited. He must have been staying in the hotel."

Suddenly he heard a gasp from behind him. Edgeworth turned and saw Kay at the door, looking, in horror, at the dead man.

Miles quickly went to her and lead her away from the bathroom. Gumshoe walked in shortly after.

"The girl's fine, the peremedics took her to the hospital." He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and handed another pair to Phoenix.

He accepted the gloves from the detective and putting them on.

"I mean no disrespect to the dead, but he picked a bad day to get himself killed." Nick said, a look of sorrow on his face.

"Yeah, I saw Kay on my way in. She looked pretty freaked out."

"You never get used to something like this, no matter how many times you see it." Nick held up a knife that was beside Dare's body. "Guess this is the weapon."

As he turned to hand the knife to Gumshoe, he noticed a peice of paper sticking out of Dare's pocket. He placed the knife on the ground and slipped the paper out. Quickly unfolding it, he read the contents of the note. Then he read it again, and again.

His eyes widened in realization. He showed the note to Gumshoe.

It was a copy of the invitation to Edgeworth and Kay's wedding.

Next to Kay's name were three words:

_She's the target._

A/N: Thank you so much to all that have reviewed. I hope that this chapter is sufficient for you all. Let me know what you think R&R!


	5. For better or for worse

"You shouldn't have followed me. I didn't want you to see that." Miles said as he led Kay to a seat in the hallway. Kay sat and crossed her arms, like she suddenly felt cold.

"Being your assistant, helping you with cases, I've seen stuff like this before." She paused, taking a deep breath. Edgeworth sat beside her, placing an arm around her. "I thought I'd be used to this, but.."

"You never get used to it." Miles said, holding her close. "Every new death hurts."

Kay leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing deep.

"But you should only be upset when you don't feel that pain. You made me remember that Kay. After my father's death, I closed myself off. You showed me love and compassion, you taught me to see every death as a person rather than just a case."

He took her hand in his. "We're going to find truth together. Just like we always do."

Kay smiled and nodded her head. "I'll steal it if I have to."

Edgeworth laughed slightly, happy to see Kay's smile again.

There moment was interuppted though, by Pheonix and Gumshoe running towards them. The skidded to a halt in front of them, panting hard.

"Is something wrong?" Miles asked, concerned by his friend's disheveled appearance.

Pheonix looked up at Kay and handed her the victim's ID. "Kay, have you met this man before?"

Kay was confused. She took the ID in her hands and looked at the picture. "Not that I can recall." There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She looked at his name. "The name is familiar, but I don't remember where from." She handed the ID back to Pheonix. "What's up? Did you find something?"

Pheonix and Gumshoe exchanged a look. "No, just checking all the bases." Gunshoe lied with a grin.

Kay seemed to believe it, but Edgeworth knew better. "Kay, why don't you go find Maya? Make sure everyone's okay."

Kay smiled and nodded, then quickly scurried off towards the Reception hall. Once she was out of earshot, Miles' smile fell and he turned to the others.

"Okay, what did you really find?"

Gumshoe stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We didn't want to show you this in front of Kay, she doesn't need to see it."

Pheonix handed the folded invitation to Edgeworth. He took the paper and quickly unfolded it.

Edgeworth felt his breath catch in his throat. "Kay,...someone was after Kay?" He turned to the men in disbelief. "What?...Why?"

"We don't know. We were thinking of going to the records room at the precinct and looking for his name while the coroner takes him for an autopsy." Gumshoe said, looking around him.

"Go. But don't say anything about this to Kay." Edgeworth said, folding up the paper and stuffing it in his pocket. Pheonix and Gumshoe nodded and took off toward the lobby.

Edgeworth felt like he was going to be sick. A deep headache forming at the back of his skull. He untied the bowtie around his neck and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. Someone was after his wife, and he was going to do everything he could to stop them.

A/N: Yo! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can. Thanks to all how have reviewed. R&R for the next chapter.


	6. Married Bliss?

Kay was walking back to the reception, still a bit shaken up from her incounter with the crime scene. That name, Truther Dare. It was so familiar. She racked her brain to come up with an explanation. Maya came around the courner and ran up to Kay.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, putting her hands on Kay's shoulders.

"Just a bit shaken up, but I'll be fine." Kay smiled to her friend. But something was off about Kay's smile, something that Maya saw.

"What's wrong?"

Kay shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Kay." Maya replied, giving her the _I've-known-you-too-long-for-you-to-lie-to-me-so-tell-me-the-truth _look.

"Okay," She said, exasperated. "The victim's name was Truther Dare. I can't help but think that I know that name from somewhere."

Maya looked slightly puzzled herself. "It sounds familiar to me too. Like something my sister told me a long time ago."

"Your sister?" All of a sudden Kay remembered something from the back of her mind. The last trail that she watched her dad win. "I know who he was."

Meanwhile, Edgeworth stood in the bathroom, looking at where the body had been. The coroner had taken the body for the autopsy and promised to ruturn with any findings. The man's blood still covered the floor, and the knife was next to the outline.

"Who were you?" He asked aloud, almost as if the crime scene would tell him.

"A man with a record." Said Phoenix as he walked up next to Edgeworth. "And a long one at that."

Phoenix handed the file to Miles, who immediatly started looking through it.

"Petty theft as a minor, escalated to fires and burglary." He continued flipping through it. "The most recent was murder, supposed to serve 20 years but got out on parol." He flipped to the last page and his face went white as a sheet. "He was suspected in 15 other murders, but there was never enough concrete evidence for conviction."

Phoenix produced another folder. "The record from his conviction trial."

Miles took the folder with shaking hands. He opened it slowly, scared of what it's contents would say. "The procecuter that had the evidence, That convicted Dare-"

"Was my father."

Miles and Phoenix turned, seeing Kay and Maya in the doorway. "Byrne Faraday was the prosecutor."

A/N: I know, I know. Been a REALLY long time since I updated, but I was having serious writer's block and I decided to step back so that I didn't lose my enjoyment of writing this story. Thank you to all of my faithful readers who have read this chapter. I love you all very much. Happy holidays to you and please review!


	7. Truth and Lies

"Kay...Did you know him all this time?" MIles said, staring at her in disbelief.

"No." She said calmly, looking down at the outline on the floor. "I had pushed the memory back, letting it sit for 15 years. When Maya told my that she had heard Dare's name from her sister, it all came back."

"What came back?" Phoenix said, looking between Kay and Maya.

"When I was little, My dad would take me to see his trials. He said that he knew he could win if I was there watching him. His last trial before the second KG-8 incident was called the FD-3 case." Kay took a deep breath and continued. "I remember dad spending hours looking over case files, returning to the crime scene, and watching witness testimonies until he found the evidence he needed."

"My sister was at that trial too." Maya said, placing a hand on Kay's shoulder. "She was still studying for the Bar at that time, but she would go to trials and observe. She called me later that day, talking about how she wished to go against Faraday someday because she saw that he was an honorable lawyer." Maya gave Kay a small smile and turned back to Miles and Phoenix.

"But the question is, why is he here?" Kay asked allowed, shooting a look at Edgeworth.

HIs voice caught in his throat. What was he supposed to say? That Dare had come to their wedding to try and kill her? That she was in danger?

Phoenix saw Edgeworth become flustered and stepped forward. "Dare was after you Kay."

Kay turned sharply to Phoenix her eyes going wide in shock. "Wha..." She turned back to Edgeworth, her eyes burning with anger. "You knew about this?"

"Kay," Edgeworth started, but she turned away and left the room, storming down the hallway. Edgeworth flashed a glare at Phoenix before folllowing after Kay.

"Why didn't you tell her when you found out?" Maya asked, crossing her arms and looking away from Phoenix.

"I..We didn't think that she needed to know about it."

Maya turned, confused. "NIck, If she is in danger, she needs to know. Whoever killed Dare is probably after her too. I didn't think that you would do that. What gives you the right to decide what she needs to know. Kay is able to protect herself if she knows that she need to."

Phoenix looked at Maya with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but Edgeworth told us to keep it from Kay. Once she figured out who he was, I couldn't keep it from her."

Maya walked forward and placed her hand on Phoenix's chest. "I just hope that they can figure this out." She said sadly, looking out into the hallway.

Meanwhile, Kay stormed down the hallway, her fists clenched at her side.

"Stupid Edgeworth, Stupid Phoenix, Stupid Gumeshoe, all of them so stupid." She grumbled to herself.

"Kay! Kay, wait!" Edgeworth called from behind her. Kay didn't stop, she just continued walking.

"Kay!" Edgeworth grabbed her hand, trying to hold her back.

She stopped and turned around, and Edgeworth let out a sigh and started to smile.

Until she punched him in the face.

Edgeworth recoiled and let go of her hand. He fell back onto the floor, his hand going to his face in shock.

"What the..." He started, but his voice stopped when he saw Kay's angry face.

"What the hell were you thinking Miles?" She yelled, bearing down on him.

"I.."

"We've not been married for more than 3 hours before you lie to me. I thought you said we'd find the truth together.

"We will." Edgeworth said, getting up off the floor.

"How can I when I don't even know that someone is after me."

Edgeworth placed his hands on both her arms, trying to calm her. "I didn't want you to worry. I was trying to protect you."

"I just hit you and you fell on your ass. I think I can protect myself."

"Yeah." Miles rubbed his hand over his cheek, feeling it start to swell up from the punch. "Was the punch really necessary?"

"Damn straight it was. You can't hide things like that from me. And I really wanted to do that."

"I didn't think that marriage was going to be this hard right away. I thought we'd at least get some time to enjoy it."

Kay couldn't help but smile. "That's what happens when someone decides to get killed on your wedding day. We will figure this out. Together."

"Together." Miles nodded in agreement.

"Now, you aren't keeping anything else from me, are you?" Kay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not" Miles replied slightly annoyed.

"Fine then." Kay grabbed MIles by the hand and lead him back to the crime scene. "Now we've got work to do."

A/N: Hey all. This is just a kinda cute chapter that I wanted to write. Just goes to show, you keep secrets about someone trying to kill your spouse, then you're gonna get punched in the face. This'll probably be my last chapter of this year, but I can't wait to give you more writing in the new year. Merry Christmas to all, and have a great new year. As always, R&R.


	8. What now?

Edgeworth moved the investigation team to the reception hall, because all of the guests had been moved to the east wing of the hotel. As Phoenix walked past Edgeworth he noticed the prosecutor's slightly swollen cheek.

"Kay punched me in the face." Miles said bluntly. Phoenix looked away, chuckling. Edgeworth shot Phoenix a glare and lead everyone to a nearby table.

"Alright, this is what we know." Phoenix began, placing the victim's criminal record and autopsy report on the table. "The victim was most likely a contract killer. Looking at the list of crimes that he was connected too, I noticed that all the victims were high powered officials in government or corporations. People with pretty big targets on their backs."

"The knife that Dare was stabbed with was his own, as it is a signature in all of his crimes." Gumshoe said, placing the evidence bag holding the knife on the table. "Unfortunately, The handle of the knife had been wiped clean, so no prints."

Edgeworth picked up the autopsy report and flipped through the pages. "According to this, the murder occurred at 3:25. The victim was wearing a watch and it broke when he hit the ground." He placed the file on the table and tapped his fingers. "That means that anyone attending the ceremony has an alibi. I talked to the ushers and no one left or entered late during the ceremony."

"But all this begs the question," Maya said, looking between them. "Who hired Dare to kill Kay, and Who killed him?"

"It seems like Dare had a motive already." Kay said, her voice grabbing everyone's attention. "My father was the only man to be able to convict Dare, The only one with enough evidence." She leaned forward and placed her arms on the table. "Dare probably didn't know about my father's death, and thought he might be here. Perfect revenge."

"The person who hired him must have known about the case, and used that to get him to come here." Phoenix said, looking down at the case file. "It's almost like what happened at Gourd lake."

Edgeworth cringed at the memory. Using a person's feelings to control them was one of the worst things someone could do. Once again it had been used against him. Only now Kay was likely to get caught in the crossfire.

"But who killed him?" Kay asked, bringing Miles back from his thoughts.

"Maybe they killed him to try and save Kay?" Maya offered, but the others shook their heads.

"Everyone who knows us was at the ceremony, anyone willing to kill for one us anyway." Edgeworth replied, placing a hand over Kay's. She smiled in response, trying to assure him that she was okay. "And I doubt any of them could take down a professional killer."

The five of them quickly realized that they had nothing else to show. Everything they knew had already been shown and they weren't any closer to finding the truth. Edgeworth stood from the table and started giving orders. "Wright; you, Gumshoe, and Maya head to the precinct and look at all of Dare's movements since his parole. Check finances and jobs as well. I'm going to go to the crime scene and look for anything we might have missed." Once the others had left, Kay stood and followed Miles to the crime scene.

"Okay, What are we looking for?" Kay asked, being very happy despite the fact someone wanted to kill her. That thought tore Edgeworth up inside. As he watched her walk beside him, he realized that she had put herself in Death's grasp too many times. He shook his head and sighed.

"_We_ aren't looking for anything." He said looking back at her. The smile fell from her face and she saw the look he was giving her. He was keeping her out again.

"What?" She whispered, confusion and disappointment coming across her face. "You said we were gonna do this together, like we always do."

"Your life wasn't in danger when we were solving those cases. This is different."

"Then why the hell did you say that you wouldn't keep me out anymore?" Her arms were shaking, she was so mad.

"You punched me in the face. I wasn't really in the best frame of mind for making decisions." Miles replied, slowly becoming angry himself. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to control his anger. Then he reached out and cupped her face in his hand. "I can't risk loosing you Kay."

She pushed his hand away from her and glared at him. "I've faced dangerous situations before, and I've been fine."

"How many more times do you think you can cheat Death?" He yelled, making her shrink back in surprise.

"But..."

"You are always so reckless," Miles felt his fear seize his heart and his anger boil over. "How many times do I have to watch you run into the line of fire and barely make it out again!"

Miles realized that he had been yelling. He saw Kay back away from him, her eyes welling up with tears. She ran away from him, heading back towards the ballroom.

He thought about calling after her, but decided it was best to let her be. Better for her to be mad than in harms way.

Kay sat outside the ballroom, crying into her hands. She had been sitting there for a while now, trying to understand what had happened. _I guess he's right._ She thought, wiping her eyes and taking a few breaths.

"Maybe he is." She said aloud, standing and collecting herself. "But me doing nothing isn't gonna help him." She nodded, turning and heading back to where she had run from.

Suddenly she felt a cloth clamp over her mouth.

A chemical smell filled her nostrils.

She tried to fight, but her limbs lost all feeling.

Then, nothing but blackness.

A/N: HI! Okay, been almost 2 months since I updated. (Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry) But, I have come back with one of my longest chapters. I know where this fic is going and I will be uploading the new chapters more regularly. I greatly appreciate all who have reviewed this fic, and would like to hear more about what you think. As always, R&R!


	9. Past shadows

Kay awoke with a start, discovering that she was sitting in an unfamiliar room and her hands had been bound with a coarse rope. She tested the bonds and found the rope to be too thick to break. She continued to struggle, trying to at least loosen the knot enough to slip out of. Suddenly, she heard a chuckle come from the other end of the room.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice shaking.

A figure stepped out of the shadow and looked her square in the eyes. He was tall, perhaps in his mid-forties, with a short, scruffy beard.

"Hello, Kay Faraday, or Kay Edgeworth I believe is your new name."

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Her voice cracked as she continued to look at the man. His eyes and wicked grin displayed a kind of joy that sent shivers down her spine.

"I am unimportant. You, however, are." He knelt before her and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Kay nearly gagged when he touched her. "I feel bad about doing this, but you married him. Who would have thought that a ring of eternal love would sign a death warrant."

Kay swallowed hard. "You're gonna kill me?" She tried to keep her voice as level as possible.

"Not yet." He replied, laughter in his voice.

"Then why are you just standing around and talking about it?" Kay spat, gritting her teeth in disgust.

Suddenly his eyes blazed with anger and he pulled a .38 revolver from his pocket. He held the barrel of the gun at Kay's forehead. She gasped in shock, trying to pull back from the gun.

"You think I kidding, little girl?" He clicked back the hammer of the gun. "I will blow your brains across this back wall."

"Please!" Kay yelled, shifting frantically to avoid the gun. "Please don't!"

He smiled and started to squeeze the trigger.

"NO!"

The click of the hammer echoed in the room.

Kay let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding and started hyperventilating.

"You didn't..."

"Of course not." He said, moving the gun from her head. "You'll know when its coming, because he will be watching." The man grabbed the gun by the barrel and hit her with the handle. Stars exploded across her vision, and then everything went black.

Miles sat outside the crime scene, spinning his wedding band around his finger. So far his wedding day had consisted of murder, threats, and two arguments between him and his wife of...

Miles looked at the huge clock in the hallway. 6 hours. He thought about how today should have gone. He and Kay would probably be dancing in the ballroom right about now and talking about their trip to Europe. How everything could have gone so wrong in a matter of hours was beyond him. He picked up Dare's wallet off the bench beside him and started looking at the contents. 3 credit cards and quite a bit of cash.  
>"So not a robbery." He said aloud. <em>Of course not, that would be too easy. <em>Next he looked at the knife through the thin plastic of the evidence bag. It was a switchblade with a black handle, relatively old judging by it's make. He glanced at the handle for a second, but something about it made him look closer.

Along the side, there was something carved on the handle. He slipped a pair of latex gloves on and opened the bag. He took out the knife and held it close to his face. It was a name engraved on the handle. Not a person's though, a company's.

"Arthright Management." Miles said, running his finger over the engraving. "Arthright...AH!"

It came to him in a flash. Arthright Management was involved in a lawsuit that he prosecuted. It was one of his first cases involving corporate crime. The CEO was found guilty of embezzling money into offshore accounts. Though there were always rumors about that company using some sort of muscle to get certain deals swept under the rug. Dare must have been the company's hit man.

"But how does any of this relate to Kay?"

"I'm starting to think that it doesn't."

Miles looked up and saw Phoenix, Maya and Gumshoe standing around him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, standing up.

"We checked Dare's finances and found that his bank account received a $10,000 deposit from an offshore account. We decided to run the records and see if it went anywhere." Gumshoe said, handing the file to Edgeworth.

"Did it?" He inquired, his stomach churning with fear.

"Yeah," Phoenix said, scratching his head. "It came back to an account that was brought up in a trail 9 years ago. Belonging to an company called Arthright Management."

Edgeworth's face went pale as a sheet. He looked down at the knife in his hand. "Who had access to the offshore account."

"The CEO, Augustus Arthright." Maya said, holding her hands behind her and looking away. "Or, Ex-CEO now. He lost everything after the trial."

"My god." Miles said, sitting back and holding his head. Augustus was one of the most ruthless man that he had ever met. He would stop at nothing to destroy anyone who had crossed him. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Kay was alone. He jumped up from the seat and ran towards the ballroom, praying that she was still there.

He ran inside, frantic. "Kay!" He looked around, but she was no where to be found.

"Miles!" A voice screamed. Kay's voice.

He ran from the ballroom and out into the hallway.

There stood Kay, with Augustus Arthright's arm around her and a gun under her chin.

A/N: HEY! LOOK AT THAT! New chapter in the same week! I am so proud of myself. I'll be updating again fairly soon, because I know exactly what will happen next. Love to my readers. As always R&R!


	10. Revenge

Miles froze, eyes widening at the gun under Kay's chin. Gumshoe and Phoenix stood came around the corner, stopping just inches behind Miles. Gumshoe reached for his gun.

"The second you grab that gun, she dies." Arthright said, gripping Kay tighter. Miles looked over his shoulder and the detective moved away from the gun.

"Let her go." Miles said, giving Arthright a steely glare. "She has nothing to do with us. She wasn't involved."

"Why do you think I took her?" He asked, giving them a wicked smile. "It'll be all your fault if she dies." He paused a moment, thinking. "You know, even if you catch me, It won't change anything if I kill her. You can sit in your palace of justice and hand down the guilty decree, but she'll still be dead."

"I'm not dead yet." Kay spat, struggling against his grip. He responded by jamming the gun against her throat.

"Kay!" Miles clenched his fists and tried to hold back from running to her. "I get why you came after me, but why did you kill Dare?"

"Ah, so you knew that was me?" Arthright laughed. "I didn't think anyone would figure it out."

"It was easy when I saw the knife handle." He breathed deep and put on his usual icy demeanor. "You hired him to come after Kay, using what happened to him because of her father."

"But something happened. You killed him, and left him for us to find. But Why? Why did you kill him?" Miles gave Kay a small nod, trying to keep her calm. Then he returned his gaze to Arthright.

"Dare got a bit unstable." He said it so matter-of-factually it made Miles' skin crawl. "He wasn't going to do what I told him to do."

"What do you mean?" Gumshoe asked, clenching his teeth.

"I mean that he wasn't going to kill her. He was going to kill you." He looked straight at Edgeworth, smirking slightly.

"Me? He was going to kill me?"

"He thought that he could get away with killing you, because he knew why I wanted to kill her. After all, he wanted to hurt her." He paused and chuckled. "Guess he thought wrong."

"So you killed him and came after Kay. Hurting her to get to me."

"Exactly." He threw his head back and laughed.

"You're a coward." Arthright stopped laughing and everyone looked at Kay. She was shaking in his grasp, her teeth clenched.

"Hurting someone to get back at someone else," She continued, her voice as hard as steel. "That's low and pathetic." She looked over her shoulder at Arthright. "In the end, you have no power."

"I have no power!" He yelled. "Not the best thing to say to a person holding a gun on you!"

"Arthright! Stop!" Miles stepped forward. "This is between you and me, She has nothing to do with this!"

Arthright simply laughed and pressed on the trigger.

Miles cried out.

Gumshoe grabbed his gun and charged forward.

A shot rang out.

Maya screamed.

Blood.

Everywhere.

A/N: Hi...So, what's up. I finally have this chapter up and I'm really sorry it took so long. But I hope you like this chapter. This story is finally drawing to a close and I'm kinda sad to see it go, but I hope you all enjoy this story and look at my other stories too. As always, R&R!


	11. Court is adjourned

Edgeworth stood in his all-too-familiar place behind the prosecutor's bench. He stood alone. The judge sat as a stoic statue in his place above the courtroom, gavel in hand. Arthright was in the defendant's chair, listening as Detective Gumshoe finished his testimony.

"...Then after the gun went off...We apprehended Arthright and he eventually confessed while in police custody."

The court was dead silent, no one daring to even breath.

"Very well," The judge said, turning to the public defender assigned to the case. "Does the defense have anything else to present?"

"No, your honor." the attorney replied, knowing he was defeated.

"Then there is nothing left to do but announce the verdict." The bailiff moved Arthright to the stand. "For the charge of Kidnapping and Murder, This court finds the Defendant Augustus Arthright Guilty on all charges. The defendant will hand himself over to the police to be taken into custody." The gavel hit the bench with a loud crack. "Court is adjourned."

Edgeworth gathered his papers and placed them in his briefcase. Then he watched as Arthright was taken away, handcuffs holding his hands behind his back, leading him out to the lobby to wait for the police car. Once Edgeworth was in the lobby, Gumshoe, Phoenix, and Maya were waiting for him.

"Hey," Phoenix said, scratching the back of his head. "How are you?"

"I don't know." Miles said, confused and unsure of what was happening to him.

Maya walked forward and gave him a hug. He accepted it, knowing he really needed one. But Maya wasn't the person he really wanted to hold right then.

"Are you gonna come with us to dinner? We wanted to try a new burger place." Gumshoe smiled slightly, trying his best to be strong.

"Maybe later," Edgeworth replied, twisting his wedding band on his finger. "I have to go see her first."

Everyone in the circle fell silent. Phoenix just nodded a placed a hand on Miles' shoulder. Then Edgeworth heard a chuckle come from behind him. He turned and saw Arthright, slumped over in his seat.

"I told you." He said, his voice shaking with delight.

"Told me what?" Edgeworth spat, felling a slight rage boil inside him.

"I told you." He repeated. "Even when you win, you still lose." Arthright raised his head, his eyes dancing with victory. "She's gone. And even stopping me won't bring her back."

"You're right, it won't." He replied, his jaw set in his default icy expression. He turned to the others behind him. "Leave us. I'll be fine."

Gumshoe nodded and lead the others out. Edgeworth nodded to the guards and they left as well.

"Alone with me?" Arthright smiled and leaned back. "You must feel safe."

"You're no threat to me anymore." Edgeworth said, looking away. He continued to twist the ring on his finger.

Arthright noticed this and smirked. "No, not anymore. I've done what I wanted."

"So. You go away for one Murder. Her's."

"How did you manage to not have Dare's on me?"

"There were no ties to the account anymore and there was nothing on the knife to link you besides the engraving, but 'he could have gotten it anywhere'." Edgeworth clenched his jaw and looked straight at him. "You neglected that crime in your confession."

Arthright let out a laugh that sent a chill down Edgeworth's spine.

"I couldn't let you win everything." He said, holding up his hands.

"You took everything from me!" Edgeworth yelled, getting close enough to strangle him.

"Yes, I did." He smiled, shaking his head. "Dare was was a loose cannon."

"So you had to kill him?"  
>"Yes, I killed him, and there isn't a thing you can do about it!" He barked out a laugh.<p>

There was a long silence as Edgeworth backed up and turned away.

"Did you get all that?"

Gumshoe came into the room, carrying a recording device. "All on the tape sir."

The smile fell from Arthright's face. "What's going on?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Edgeworth turned to him, removing the small microphone from his lapel. He presented it and handed it to the detective.

"When we realized we didn't have enough for a conviction, we set this up so that you would confess to the crime yourself. Three police officers were watching on security cameras to insure that the confession wasn't coerced."

"All this to get me for Dare's murder?"

"Yes."

Arthright was stunned for a moment. Then he started to laugh.

"So what? I'll be convicted of another murder. It doesn't change that she's gone!" Arthright grinned wickedly.

"Actually, just one murder." Phoenix said, stepping into the room. He turned behind him and beckoned.

Out from be hind a door stepped Kay, smiling and very alive.

Arthright couldn't believe his eyes. "No, you're dead. I shot you."

"You grazed my arm." She stated calmly, moving to stand beside Edgeworth.

"But they...You said..."

"You had to believed that you won." Edgeworth said, taking Kay's hand. "That was the only way we could get you to confess. The judge was in on the whole operation. You'll be retried under different charges. This time for kidnapping Kay, and killing Dare."

Arthright just looked at the two of them and suddenly fought against his handcuffs. It took four guards to restrain him.

"EDGEWORTH!" He yelled, "I'LL GET YOU, YOU JUST WAIT!"

The group just watched as he unraveled and silently walked out of the courthouse.


End file.
